danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Chihiro Fujisaki
Chihiro Fujisaki (不二咲 千尋 Fujisaki Chihiro) is a character featured in Dangan Ronpa: Academy of Hope and High School Students of Despair. He has the title Super High-School Level Hacker (超高校級の「プログラマー」''Chō Kōkō Kyū no "Puroguramā"). He was a programmer who had created much innovative software and currently was working to create an AI that had an actual intelligence and ego. Fujisaki was killed by Oowada in Chapter 2 after he divulged his own secret to the latter. Appearance Fujisaki, due to his short stature, and less masculine appearance, is very feminine. He has short, light brown, slightly curly hair, and brown eyes. Fujisaki wears a female school uniform, consisting of a dark green jacket, white dress shirt underneath, and brown skirt, and black socks. Personality Fujisaki has a meek and timid personality. Interestingly, he has gained several fans as result, which has been noted in the Prologue by Makoto Naegi. Fujisaki on the other hand personally has a complex over being looked upon by others as a weak person. This happened to result from memories and experiences from his childhood where he was frequently told to act tougher. When he was attempting to reason with Togami in the Chapter 2, he was revealed to take great dislike towards disputes that occur between friends. Ishimaru came up with the idea that everyone should share the secret that Monobear was planning on sharing. Naturally, most of them declined the request, however Fujisaki was one of the very few that would tell his secret of his own will. Instead of falling into despair, he in fact becomes very determined to overcome his weakness. History Pre-Despair Incident When Fujisaki was a child, he was too weak to play outside with his friends, causing him to begin playing on the computer to make the time pass. His father, a system engineer, had developed many major computer programs, and one day, Fujisaki finds an incomplete information retrieval system that uses voice input. This leads him to the development of creating his own modifications to it, and he soon realized that he could write programs by himself. His father praised him for his work, and as Fujisaki finally found something he could take pride in, he was absorbed in programming. High School Life of Mutual Killing Fujisaki was first seen alongside the other students in front of the school gate. Upon introducing himself to Naegi, it was painfully awkward for him during the conversation, and apologized several times. Fujisaki was visibly shocked after witnessing Kuwata’s execution. He thought that he and the other students were no better than Kuwata, since they indirectly murdered him by voting for Kuwata as the culprit. When Togami was found in the library after his sudden disappearance, he began to antagonize Fujisaki, causing Oowada to interject between the two by saying that it was not right to do that on the weak. Oowada's statement greatly demoralized Fujisaki. The next morning, the students gathered in the Cafeteria. Fujisaki, still feeling down due to what transpired from yesterday, began crying after Oowada argued with Ishimaru. Taken aback by Fujisaki’s reaction, Oowada immediately regretted his action and promised to protect him from any danger. This touched Fujisaki’s heart so much that he decided to become stronger in order not to become a burden on the others. Fujisaki also said that he would start working out to achieve that, much to Yamada’s dismay. After this, Oogami and Asahina would ask him to go to the gym room to work out together. However, Fujisaki declined their invitation in fear of getting his gender exposed. After Monobear gave the students envelopes containing their most embarrassing secret as the motive for murder, Fujisaki was shocked to see his secret: ‘Instead of wearing man’s clothes, Chihiro Fujisaki dresses as a girl.’ However, instead of feeling scared, he became even more determined to tell his secret in an attempt to change and be stronger. He concluded that he should share his secret with Oowada, whom Fujisaki admired, by inviting him to go working out together at the gym. That night, Fujisaki went to the storage room, attempting to search for a jersey that he needed to wear for his first workout session. He was found out by Celes, who happened to pass near the storage room. Startled with the gambler’s sudden appearance, Fujisaki quickly took off without telling where he intended to go off to. When he arrived at the gym, he met up with Oowada and revealed his secret to him. As Oowada was still feeling pressured by Monobear’s threat, he felt envious to Fujisaki, since unlike him, Fujisaki did not run from his problem and was trying to solve it. Ultimately, his envy toward Fujisaki turned into anger, leading to the Fujisaki's death. Later, it was discovered that Fujisaki had designed an artificial intelligence in an attempt to decrypt files about Hope's Peak Academy and he hid it on the locker room, away from the cameras, in form of laptop that he took from the library. That AI was the reason that Naegi survived "his execution" and the reason that the remaining students were able to escape the academy. Execution '''Super Fujisaki Bros' - In his execution, Fujisaki is put inside a 8-bit sidescrolling game. A group of huge pixelated Monobears would appear behind him as he tries to run. Eventually, they would catch up to him, causing Chihiro's sprite to pop out of existence. This execution is only shown in the Official Fanbook. Relationships Mondo Oowada Fujisaki admired Oowada, thinking he had a lot of strength, although he hadn't realized the emotional strain Oowada was under because of Monobear's intention of revealing everyones secret. Before then, Fujisaki and Oowada had a good relationship with each other. Oowada defended Fujisaki from Togami, showing his dislike for bullying weak people. Soon after, Oowada showed another side of himself when he accidently yelled at Fujisaki, causing him to cry. Oowada immediately apologizes and promises to never yell again, and swears by his honor as a man. Thanks to this, he was able to cheer Fujisaki up. Once Fujisaki revealed to Oowada that he was male, and that he wanted to change, Oowada flies into a rage, and kills him with a dumbbell in the boy's changing room. After realizing what he had done, Oowada attempts to keep Fujisaki's secret for as long as possible by switching the crime scene. Oowada had imense guilt for killing Fujisaki, and felt that he had to atone for what he had done. Quotes *“I’m probably just imagining things, but did we ever meet somewhere before?” *“You look a little… displeased. You’re not angry with me, are you?” *“Oh, thank god! I thought you didn’t like me.” *“K…killing… there’s no way…” Trivia *Chihiro shares the same birthday as Chiaki Nanami, being March 14th. *Chihiro created the program and software that was used to make Monobear. *While Orenronen's unofficial English translation refers to him as 'Super High School Level Hacker,' his original title is 'Super High School Level Programmer.' Category:Dangan Ronpa Characters Category:Male